The Days After
by Ben Firebird
Summary: It goes on a few days after the wedding in Dragon Quest 5, and tells a small story about how Debora and the hero handles their new life together.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the right to Dragon Quest 5 or any of the other games.

The Days After

Abel was walking slowly in front of Dusty, taking care of whatever monster that was brave enough to attack them.

Not that many of the creatures proved to be much of a challenges, he had already spend a great deal of time in this area, just walking around training against whatever he ran in to.

When he had made the decision, to search for the two strange rings his new father-in-law wanted, he had also decide that he need to get stronger, so he was better able to protect his new wife.

And even true he was begin to fall more and more in love with her.

He was getting a little tired of all her complaining, she had been at it for almost two hours now.

Both about how sore her feet was, and that she was so exhausted right now, that she could badly keep her eyes open. Yet even true he had already told her, that he didn't mind if she took a small nap back there in the wagon.

She had said, that it wasn't proper for a lady such as her, to be sleeping in nothing else other then a nice soft bed.

And just hearing her say that, was more then enough to make him roll his tired eyes a few times.

He seriously didn't understand, how somebody that kept on saying that she was completely worn out, still had enough energy, to keep on complaining like this.

It wasn't like he was asking her to guard the wagon like he was doing, yet even as he was walking there thinking about that, he lifted his head and took a glance over at the slowly descending sun.

He knew that it wouldn't be long now, before it would be completely dark out here, and he quite frankly didn't have the energy to fight any more monsters today.

"Servant how much farther do we have to go, my feet hurts and I could really use, a nice hot bath just about now!" Debora told him in a loud bossy tone, that made him turn his attention away from the sun and back at her, where he could easily tell by her expression, that she was quite exhausted at the moment, not that anybody could blame her.

Now that he was really giving it some thought, he knew that she wasn't as used to walk and fight as he was, it was bound to take some time, before she would be able to handle things out here, as well as he was.

So after looking at her beautiful face a bit longer, he gave her a small yet gentle smile.

"It shouldn't be long now, before we arrive at Lodestar Harbour, so please just hold out a bit longer sweetheart!" He said, just before he pulled out his sword and used it to cut down, some ugly looking monster, that had tried to attack them.

Now that his attention was turned away from the territory ahead of them, yet after a few minor slashes with his sword, it did not take long before the creature was dead.

And once he was sure that there was no more threats nearby.

He again turned his tired gaze, back towards his equally exhausted wife, and just seeing her look so out of places, as she was right now, was enough to make him feel, somewhat sorry for her.

If anybody asked him, he honestly wouldn't mind finding a nice peaceful area out here, and just get a few long hours of rest.

But knowing that Debora was so used to sleep in a bed, he realized that it would properly take a very, very long time before she would feel comfortable enough, to sleep under the open sky.

And even true his beautiful wife was quite a good fighter, he had noticed that there was a few of the more peculiar looking monsters in the area, that did frightened her a bit.

And there was just now way he was going to force her to sleep outside, if she believed one of those creatures was going to come near her, when she was getting her beauty sleep.

So even true, he was quite confident that if anything should happen, then Dusty or one of his own monsters, would wake them up in time, to defend them self.

Yet as he was walking around there being concerned about that, he didn't notice the soft light and the smoke from the chimneys in the distance.

"Hey servant! I can see it now, we are finally there, that was about time!" Debora yelled out in a delightful tone, as she carefully got down from the wagon and over beside him, where she watched Lodestar Harbour with a cheerful look in her eyes.

And just the sight of her looking so happy, was more then enough to make Abel's heart beat that much faster, that heartfelt smile of her's, was one of the reason why he was begin to have a hard time, keeping his eyes away from her.

Even those times where he should be keeping guard out for monster, or any other thing that could threaten their safety.

His eyes would from time to time slowly glide over to her, and it was only when she caught him staring at her, that he was finally able to move his gaze back to where it was meant to be.

"Hey servant! Lets stop wasting time out here and go, I'm just so sweaty under all of these clothes, so I want a bath as quickly as possible!" the black haired girl said, as she began walking ahead without waiting for him.

So after looking at her a bit longer, he slowly shook his head a few times, then took off after her, before she could get to far.

000000

It was about a half hour after, they had arrived at Lodestar Harbour.

Abel was resting calmly on one of the beds in his and Debora's room.

Looking up at the ceiling with a tired out expression on his face, and even true he could hear a few people talking loudly out on the street, things was pretty peaceful at the moment.

Dusty had been placed in the inn's stable, where he had immediately started eating the hay that had been so kindly given to him, and his few monsters was sleeping just outside of the city, where they wouldn't frightened the townspeople.

It wasn't everybody in this world, that got along with monsters as well as he did, and there was actually a few kinda nasty once between them.

Yet as he was laying there thinking about that, his mind slowly wander over to the most important person to him, Debora might just be able to defend herself, if need be.

But it was becoming more and more obvious to him, that if they did ran in to a more powerful monster.

There was a big possibility that she could end up getting seriously hurt, and there was no way he would permit that to happen.

So he was consider staying there a few days, so they could get some training in just outside of the city, if they where near a town, it was pretty easy to get back there, in case something bad happened.

He did however not get long to thinking about that, before his beautiful wife stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing else, other then a small flimsy towel that didn't have much luck hiding her truly gorgeous body, that he knew without a doubt was beneath the white piece of cloth.

But before he could really take in the sight, of his still slightly wet wife.

She got a somewhat angry look on her face. "Stop staring at me you perverted servant, don't you realize how rude that is!?" She asked him in a loud tone.

And even true Abel was getting use to the way she was speaking to him, it still made him feel a bit sad, so after taking one last look up at her pretty face, he slowly turned over. and looked in to the wall.

Immediately taking notice of the slightly depressed look, that had appeared on her husband's face.

Debora couldn't help but feel a little guilty talking to him like that.

And it had been getting worse these last few days, properly because she had realized, that the feelings she had for him, was slowly but steadily growing in to something more.

It was becoming more and more clear for her, that she was falling in love with him, and it had truly been the most wonderful moment in her life, when he had said that he wanted to marry her.

Yet even true he had no trouble at all, showing how much he loved and cared about her, she just couldn't bring herself to do the same thing back.

It was just so hard for her to show that she honestly loved him, especially because she had pretty much been on her own for the most of her life, yet now there was a person that loved her around and wanted to be together with her, no matter what.

So after standing there thinking about it a bit longer, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a slightly depressed sigh, as she let the towel drop away from her body and walked slowly over to the enormous suitcase she had insisted on bringing along with them, for this trip.

It only took her a couple of second, to find her favorite black nightgown in between all the other clothes.

And it did not take her long to pull the soft silky thing down over her head, once that task was out of the way, she began making her way over to the other bed in the room.

Yet as she pulled the cover back, she turned and looked back over at her husband, that was still occupied with studying the wall beside his bed, she kinda wished he would show her, his handsome face.

But knowing that he was still sad about what she had said before, she got a slightly determined look in both of her eyes, as she slowly made her way over to his bed.

And even true it should be somewhat obvious that she was standing just beside him right now, there was no reaction from him, which made a tiny unhappy frown run over her forehead.

Ever since she had became his wife, this was the one time, she mostly wanted his attention, it always made her feel so happy deep inside, knowing that he had only eye for her, and no other woman.

Yet as of right now, he apparently found the wall much more interesting, then his lightly dressed wife.

And even true, she deeply yearn for his attention.

He didn't move at all, even when she let out a big breath, that could be heard all over the chamber, and seeing him just laying there, like she wasn't even presented, made a small vein run over her forehead.

If that was the way he wanted it, she just had to do something a bit drastic, which she knew that would with no doubt, get his attention away from the stupid wall.

And without giving it a second thought, she slowly lifted up the cover, and got in to the bed beside him, pressing her lightly dressed body, up against him.

"Would you please move a bit? Otherwise I might end up falling on the floor" she whispered to him, in a slightly seductive tone.

Hearing his truly gorgeous wife say that, and feeling her soft body pressing up against his back, was more then enough, to make both of Abel's eyes widen greatly, as he hurried turned over, and looked directly in to Debora's two blue eyes.

"You know servant, I'm sorry about what I said before" she softly whispered to him, still with a light hint of seduction in her voice, as she slowly snuggled even closer to him, which meant that he had no trouble now feeling her two round breasts.

Yet as much as he enjoyed the feeling, of the woman he loved being so close to him, he just kept on laying there studying her lovely blue eyes.

Yet finally after about a minute he moved a bit closer to her, and slowly brought both of his arms around her waist, holding her gently, so she couldn't move away from him.

And even true he could quite easily tell, she was expecting him to say something back, he just carefully moved in a planted a light kiss on her strawberry like lips, yet as much as his actions obviously surprised her.

Abel made sure to put as much love as possible, in to the small kiss.

And it was just as he felt her begin kissing back, that he slowly broke away from the beautiful girl he had just been kissing, and one look in to her blue eyes, made it pretty clear, that she was a bit disappointed that the kiss was over.

So to make sure that she didn't have the opportunity to complain, he softly rested his forehead against her's.

"It's all right Debora, I really don't mind, it's not like the two of us have been married for long, so I really shouldn't look at you when you are only dressed in a towel" he told her, not once taking his gaze away from her blue eyes.

Hearing him say those sweet words to her, Debora once more got a somewhat sad look on her face.

"Truth be told servant.....Abel......I really don't mind having you see me in a towel, it's just that I can't help but feel embarrassed, when you are looking at me with so much love in your eyes" she explained almost in a whisper, doing her best not to show him, how embarrassed she was right now.

Looking at her a bit longer, the smile on Abel's face grew a bit.

"The reason why I keep on looking at you like that Debora, is because I really do love you with all of my heart" he said, while gently combings his fingers down through her long soft black hair.

Hearing the man she loved tell her that, a few tears immediately left both of Debora's eyes, and began making their way down her cheeks.

"Abel I'm.....that's.....I'm so happy to hear you say that, I mean I........I.......love you too" she said, in a badly understandable voice.

And as much as her soft sobbing, made her difficult to understand at the moment.

Abel knew that he had just heard the few words, he had wished to hear from Debora ever since he had first meet her back in Mostroferrato, and with not one bit of hesitation, he once more moved in a brought his lips together with her's.

Which meant that he was soon kissing her passionately, while she was kissing him back with the same eagerness, both of their tongues playfully dueling around with each other.

Which serve to make the black haired woman moan softly in pleasure, especially when Abel reached up and gently moved one of the straps on her nightgown, away from her shoulder.

And even true the man and wife had both been absolutely exhausted, when they arrived there, they did spend a big part of the night make love with each other.

Each of them truly happy, that they where finally able to show one another, just how deep their feelings truly was.

The end.


	2. The Days After Again

There is even more adult talk in this chapter then the last one.

So if you are not old enough to read about stuff like that, then move the mouse up and press 'back'.

The Days After Again.

It was the day after Debora and Abel had arrived at Lodestar Harbour.

Each of them laying closely beside each other, Debora with her head resting comfortably on her husband's chest, while both of his arms was wrapped securely around her beautiful naked body.

Which was something the black haired woman enjoyed quite a bit.

Especially after everything the two of them had done last night.

She had honestly been a bit surprised, at how amazing it had been making love and showing Abel just how much she really cared about him. And those already deep feeling had grown even deeper, when she thought back to how gentle he had been with her.

It was after all the first time for her to try something like that.

And she would have been lying to herself if she had said that she hadn't at least been a little scared. Yet a deep passionate kiss and a little gentle caressing had almost been enough for her to completely forget her fear.

She had simply been so caught up in the mood, that when they had actually started doing it for real. She had only felt a tiny bit of pain, before it had slowly turned in to one of the most pleasurable experiences in her life.

And there was actually a part of her that was slightly tempted to wake him up so they could do it one more time. But it was pretty obvious from all the sounds out on the street, that they had been entangled both in each other's arms and the bed sheets for quite a while now.

If she actually had to guess, she would say that it was just around noon.

And as displeased as Debora was about it, she knew that there was just no way that they could spend an entire day snuggling together in this bed.

No matter how truly nice it would have been.

So while still deeply cranky about not being able to get her way, she slowly lift her gaze and took a short glance up at her husband's face. Where she could easily tell from the big content smile there, that he was in no hurry to get out of there and that he was just as pleased with the situation as she was.

But it was not like laying there the whole day would somehow help them find the Legendary Hero and the Zenithian things.

They just had to get up and get a move on, that hero baka just had to be out there somewhere. And the black haired woman, was completely and utterly determined to help her love find that guy, no matter what.

And with that in mind, she slowly reached up and gently shook the strong man she was resting on top of.

"Hey servant wake up! We need to get going we can't stay here any long, there is still a lot we have to do before we can find that hero guy!" She said in a loud bossy tone, which was frankly as far away from the more sweet and loving one she had been using through their long night of steamy hot passionate love making, as it could possibly be.

Yet not all that surprising there was no movement on his part. He just mumbled out her name while he softly tighten his grip around her waist, then continued sleeping calmly like he didn't have a care in the world.

Feeling him do that, Debora narrowed her eyes slightly while a small vein ran over her forehead.

"Servant wake up this instant! How dare you keep on sleeping when your mistress is calling you!" She yelled, sincerely hoping for his sake that he would not ignore her one more time. She really didn't wanted the two of them to start quarreling after the wonderful night they had spend together.

Yet much to her minor relief, it did not take long before she saw him slowly open his eyes and look down at her. "Wha......what is it Debora?" He asked, with a tired look on his face, and while forcing back a huge yawn that was threating to leave his mouth.

Smiling briefly about how foolish and cute he looked right now, the black haired beauty began explaining to him the reason for waking him. "We do need to get going servant, if you want anything done today it's almost noon already. Beside I really want a shower before we leave, I'm all stick with sweat, from everything we did last night!" She said.

Then gave his bare chest a few light kiss', to show him that she had really enjoyed what they had been doing through the night, but before it could go to far she slowly pull away from him and sat up on the bed, making sure to take the sheets with her to cover up her naked form.

Looking a bit at her, the young man was yet again remind about what a goddess he was married to and in-love with. She might be calling him servant now. But doing the night, he had been able to make her forget all about that, and had made her practically cry out his real name in deep passion.

And truly pleased by knowing that he could do that, the black haired man slowly sat up too and gently embraced her from behind, then began softly whispering a few interesting things in to her left ear.

"I'm also kinda sweaty, so why don't I join you in the shower Debora, I can always help scrub your back" he suggest with a naughty grin on his face, as he slowly ran his hands over her soft skin, truly enjoying the feeling of it just underneath his hands.

Leaning a bit back towards him, Debora thought a few seconds about what he had just suggest. It really did sound wonderful having her servant in there with her and having him soap up and wash her body.

But if they did that, it was kinda doubtful that they would leave the inn anytime soon, so maybe it was best that the two of them took separate showers today.

Yet when she was just about to tell him that, she noticed the big naughty smirk on his face, which instantly made the young woman change her mind about him joining her in there.

"Ok you can join me, but you better make sure to scrub my back really good servant!" The beautiful woman order in a strict tone, as they slowly got up from the bed and began making their way over to the bathroom.

Smirking even more at that, Abel could not help but reach down and give one of her butt cheeks a light pinch. "Of course my lady, I'll make absolutely sure that there is not one spot on you body which I don't clean" he promised, already looking forward to cover her up with soap.

Taking a small glance over at him Debora roll her eyes a single time. "You are a pervert servant" she told him, while tighten her grip on his hand, as she almost pulled him towards the shower room.

Hearing her minor complaint, he slowly reached up and scratch the back of his neck a few time. "Well you did seem to like it quite a bit last night my lady, from what I remember you didn't complain about it at all" he teased, while taking a small glance down at her round swinging hips as they moved toward the bathroom.

"Ahhh shut up servant!" She said, then reached out and got the bathroom door open, where she immediately pull him inside. Completely determined to make him pay for all of his naughty comments.

000000

It was a little over an hour later when the young married couple left Lodestar Harbour, with Dusty and a few other monsters walking not all that far behind them.

Everything where pretty calm and peaceful as the afternoon sun was shining down at them.

Yet after traveling south for an unknown number of minutes, Debora brought the silence to an end . "So where exactly are we going servant? I thought that we where suppose to take a ship from Lodestar Harbour to continue with our journey, not wander around out here" she said, while watching as he hurried pull out his sword and slammed it in to the side of a ugly looking monster that had just been about to attack them.

And after sheathing the weapon again, he turned and looked back at her.

"Well to tell you the truth sweetheart, I thought that it was a good idea that we spend a little time in this area, that way we could each get in a little training, it's not like we know much about what kind of creatures we are going to run in to once we leave this place!" He said, then slowly reached down and pet Saber that was walking just beside him.

Thinking briefly about what he had just said, Debora brush away a small butterfly as it land on her sleeve. Then she began telling her husband, her opinion about what he had just said.

"Ok I get what you are saying servant, but is there any reason why we are going so far away from Lodestar Harbour? Would it not be better we stayed near that city until we where ready to leave?" She asked a bit impatient, frankly hoping that he would not just give her some stupid reply, about walking around was a great way to train once leg muscles.

If he said something like that, he would definitely get a dash or two at the back of his head.

Fortunately he did seem to be giving her question quite a lot of thought, as he reached up and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Well you see doing my last visit to Hay, I found a small hotspring in the mountain area near the city, I was thinking we could set up camp there until we are ready to leave" he said, then quickly move forward and cut a smaller monster in two.

A bit taken back by his words, Debora scratch her thick black hair a bit.

"I didn't know that there was a hotspring anywhere near Hay. I have never heard about that before!" She told him confused, highly curious about where precisely this hotspring was located and where her husband knew about it from.

Smiling a bit at her Abel began telling her about his past adventure in those mountains. "Well you see while I was searching the area for Saber here. I did a whole lot of wandering around the mountains, and while doing that, I pretty much just stumbled over it. And once you know it's exact location, it's not really all that hard to find again!" He said, while once more placing his sword where it belonged.

Not really having anything against the idea of spending a few days at a hotspring together with the man she loved, the young black haired woman started walking that much faster.

"All right then that does sound wonderful, lead the way servant!" She order in a slightly bossy voice.

Hearing that Abel roll his eyes a single time at his wife's behaviour, as he took a hold on her hand and change their direction just a tiny bit so they would not end up in Hay, they could always swing by that city on their way back to Lodestar Harbour.

"Ok my sweet lady, please just follow me" he said, then watched as Saber leaped forward where he instantly started tearing a weak looking monster apart.

Yet when he felt Debora move over and rest her head on his shoulder, he slowly moved his attention away from the sabercat, and continued on leading his extremely gorgeous wife to the place where his secret spot was located.

000000

The sun was slowly disappearing in the horizon as Debora slammed her weapon in to the side of the tiny monster that had attacked them not long ago.

She might be trying her best not to show it too much to Abel. But she was already out of breath and quite exhausted from this. Even true it was only the sixth or seventh one of those highly bothersome monster, she had kill.

Yet one look over at her husband, made her feel quite determined to at least try and beat a few more of them. Seeing as he had pretty much slaughter an entire army of the tiny creatures which he had made seem incredibly easy.

Which was definitely not something that pleased her very much, she just had to be able to do this as easy as him. Yet just when she was about to take off after the next one, it was suddenly killed by a strong gust of wind that was powerful enough to actually cut it in two.

And knowing that there was only one person here that could use wind magic like that, Debora instantly turned to glare at her husband.

But before she could even get her mouth halfway open to start complaining about his interference, he cut her off.

"Lets stop for now Debora, it was a pretty long walk here and it seems like all of us could really use some rest" he said, while nodding a single time in the direction of Saber who by now, was sleeping calmly underneath a big apple three that was growing not that far away from the hotspring.

Seeing that the sabercat was already out for the night Debora sighed deeply. She knew that he was a minor possibility that she might end up getting hurt by one of these highly annoying things, if she continued doing battle against them.

"So what do you want to do now servant?" She asked, while putting away her weapons.

Not really needing a whole lot of time to figure out what he wanted to do.

The black haired man took a short glance over at the slowly descending sun. Just before he began making his way over, to the small brown pot which was simmering over the fire not that far away from them.

"Why don't we try out my stew while it's still hot, then take a dip in the hotspring" he suggest, while adding just a little salt to the boiling food to make it taste just right when the time came to eat it.

Not finding anything wrong with his suggestion, Debora nodded a single time in agreement. "That does sound nice servant, so when is the food ready? I'm actually quite hungry after everything we have done today" she said.

As she studied the food down in the pot, it didn't really look all that delicious. But it's aroma on the other hand was more then enough to make her stomach growl loudly for a big portion of it.

Hearing her ask that Abel took a small spoonful of the food, which he instantly brought up to his mouth where he blow away the steam then swallowed it immediately after.

"Hmmm two or three more minutes then it should be just right, I really hope that you like it sweetheart" he said, then slowly kneeled down to add a few extra branches to the fire.

Seeing him do that Debora got comfortable on the small red blanket, that he had spread out not that far away from the fire. Now just waiting impatiently for the food to be ready.

000000

It was only about a half hour later.

When a certain black haired naked woman slowly sank down in to the steamy hot water, follow shortly by her likewise naked husband.

And even true it wasn't that difficult for the young couple to get somewhat comfortable in the water. Neither one of them had even the slightest idea about what they where suppose to say to each other right now.

So they end up sitting there quietly for an unknown number of minutes. Each of them sincerely wondering, just what exactly was going through the other once head at the moment.

But before they could get all that much time to think about it, both of their arms brush up against one another. Which pretty much immediately made them turn a bit to the side, so they got eye contact with each other.

And before they could do anything to stop it they slowly moved forward and brought their lips together, the both of them kissing the other softly.

Yet as nice that felt, it just was not nearly enough for them to satisfied the deep desire, they felt for the one they loved so much.

And that of course meant that it did not take many seconds before their tongues was playfully dueling and dancing around one another. Which made them both moan softly in pleasure and happiness.

But as much as they where enjoying them self, there did come a point in time where they both needed to get some air back down in to their lungs, which regretfully forced them to break the deep passionate kiss, so their foreheads end up resting against each other.

"I love you my servant, I love you so much" Debora said, while taking a few short breath.

Hearing her say those wonderful words to him, Abel reach over and gently pull his gorgeous wife on to his lap. "I love you too Debora!" He told her loudly, while the two of them once more brought their lips together.

And as they continued making out in the hot water.

It was becoming pretty obvious that they where not going to get much sleep this night either. And it especially got obvious, when Abel carefully moved his hand away from her waist and up to her right breasts.

Feeling his light squeeze Debora moved away from him again and once more looked in to his eyes.

"You really are a naughty boy ain't you" she told him, while taking the time to regain some of her breath.

"Yeah I guess I am, but who in the world could blame me I am after all married, to the most beautiful woman that exist" he said, while placing a few light kiss all over her face, before their lips once more meet each other.

The End.

A small advise, the hotspring Abel and Debora was having fun at doesn't really exist in the game, so do not waste your time looking for it guys.


End file.
